


Be Mine, Valentine

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stormpilot High School AU [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Finn blushes a lot, High School AU, M/M, Stormpilot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a crush on the hottest guy in school, Poe Dameron, and wants to give him a Valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> First Stormpilot fic, so I hope it good. Please go easy on me if I get characters weird. I'm new. Happy Valentines Day!

“Finn?”

“Hm?” He kept staring across the cafeteria.

Rey put down her burger. “Finn. You've barely eaten. You keep looking over at the jocks table. What is wrong?”

The noisy atmosphere seemed to quiet down to Finn. He sighed. “It's Valentine's Day.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I'm gonna do it.” Finn started going through his bag on the seat next to him.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Give this to Poe.”

“Poe?” Rey almost choked on her soda. “What are you giving to the fastest guy on the track team?”

Finn handed a piece of paper to Rey. It was red and shaped like a heart, with a smaller pink one on top. The words “Be Mine, Valentine” were written with white pencil crayon. Rey almost started laughing. It was ridiculous. She hadn’t seen a handmade Valentine card since grade four. She looked up and into Finn's big eyes.

“Well?”

She couldn’t let her friend heart get broken, but at the same time she couldn’t say no. “It looks great, Finn. How are you going to give it to him?”

Finn gave Rey an almost diabolical smile. “Poe left his book in English class. I’m going to stick it in and return it to him.”

Rey nodded. “Okay. Go for it. It's not a completely stupid idea.”

“Thanks.” Finn took another bite of his sandwich before grabbing a blue book out of his bag and sticking the tacky heart into the middle of it and leaving.

Rey watched him bounce across the cafeteria. Footsteps came up behind her and she looked up to see Mr.Solo, her autoshop teacher.

“What's Finn doing?” He sat down beside her.

“Making a fool of himself,” she put a few fries in her mouth, “Again.”

“Poe again?”

“Mhm.”

~~~

 

Finn approached the jocks table, slowing down once he got close.

Poe threw back his head, laughing at something his friend had jokingly said. Finn cleared his throat.

“Poe?”

The boy looked up at the voice. “Hi. Finn, right?”

Finn nodded. “We have English together.”

“Right! What can I do for you?”

Poe’s smile filled Finn's heart, making him grin back. “You forgot this at your desk. In English. I thought I could return it.”

Poe continued looking at Finn's face, taking the book in his hands. “Aw, thanks. I would’ve been lost without this. Have you read it?”

Finn shrugged, not wanting to admit that he checked Eragon out of the library the day he saw Poe had started it. “I’ve heard of it. Seems good.”

“Maybe I’ll lend it to you after.” The dark haired boy gave another smile before Finn's face grew red and he turned and started back to his table.

He could see Rey giving him a thumbs up, talking to Mr.Solo. He jogged the rest of the way there.

“I did it. I gave him the book.”

Rey looked over his shoulder. “I don’t think he's found it. Give him to the end of the day.”

Finn nodded, a blush still covering his face. “Okay…”

Mr.Solo got up. “Good luck, kid. I’ve got to go.” He patted Rey’s shoulder. “You better be in class later. We’re starting on a new engine.”

“Okay, sir. See you then.”

He smiled and walked away, yelling at a couple kids throwing a football around.

“Hey,” Rey reached across the table and took Finn's hand. She knew it calmed him. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just relax.”

In that moment, Finn was grateful to have a friend as good as Rey.

~~~

 

Finn checked his phone while walking to the bus stop. Rey hadn’t texted back, so he shove his phone back in his pocket.

After an afternoon of rain, the sun had started to peek out again. A boy with black hair wearing headphones shouldered Finn, but he didn’t care. He was too distracted.

Had Poe seen his card? Had he shown his friends? Had he laughed? Finn jumped over a shallow puddle, almost stepping on a worm. He apologized and kept walking.

“Finn! Hey, Finn!”

Finn turned around. Poe was running down the sidewalk, trying to catch up. “Wait up!”

His face blushed again, and he stopped. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t find you.”

The sun made Poe’s dark hair turn slightly gold. Or maybe Finn was hallucinating.

“Sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?” He grinned, as he always does. “Oh, thanks for returning that book.”

Finn’s phone chimed, signaling that his bus would be at his stop soon. He started to turn, but Poe put a hand on his shoulder.

“I got your card.”

“Oh?” When was the last time his face wasn't red? Yesterday?

Poe bit his lip. “I liked it. You made it?”

“Yeah.”

He raised an eyebrow. Finn could see Rey behind Poe, smiling like crazy. She pointed to his bus as it passed.

“I have to go, my bus-”

“Do you want to go out?” Poe said abruptly. “Right now? I know a great diner.”

Finn's eyes grew wide. “Uh, well-”

“Unless you have something to do. I could drive you home? It might be faster than the bus.”

Rey started nodding, giving Finn two thumbs up. How could she even hear what they were saying?

“Yeah, yes.” Finn smiled. “I’d like that. The diner, I mean.”

“Cool, my car’s over here.”

Finn followed Poe to the parking lot. His phone beeped. A message from Rey.

_ Rey of Sun:  _ Gay

_ Finn:  _ Like you aren’t

_ Rey of Sun:  _ True. Have fun

_ Finn:  _ Don’t blog this

_ Rey of Sun:  _ Oh, I will

Poe opened the door to a sleek silver car. “Ready?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write their date?  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
